Inferiority Complex
by yyenass
Summary: "Am I weird or are you weird? Ughh.. I don't know, I'm just curious what's in your head" -Seungcheol, "It's cute, you're not acting like yourself" -Jisoo. Cheolsoo! [!] Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!.


**Inferiority Complex?**

Pairing: Cheolsoo

Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, and Seventeen member.

Rate: T

Warn: OOC, BoyxBoy, Gaje, Typos(?), DLDR.

 **©yyenass**

Baiklah.. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan waktu _break_ , mulai dari anak TK sampai usia lanjut pun sungguh menanti waktu _break_ datang, dan tentunya dengan alasan yang berbagai macam. Seperti saat ini, seluruh member Seventeen yang sedang berlatih _choreo_ dengan fokus yang menjalar kemana-mana karena sibuk mendelik kearah jam yang menggantung pada dinding.

Tersisa 5 menit lagi sebelum waktu istirahat dimulai, dan terlihat beberapa member sudah mulai malas bergerak bahkan sudah menjatuhkan diri, berbaring pada lantai kotor namun dingin.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, semua member benar-benar ingin segera mengambil waktu istirahat mereka, bahkan Soonyoung sendiri yang notabenenya adalah Main Dance yang bertugas mengatur semua member dalam menari pun terus melirik jam dinding.

Berbeda sendiri dengan Seungcheol, disaat yang lain sibuk melirik jam dinding, hanya ia satu-satunya member yang sibuk melirik kekasih manis nan cantik –menurutnya-nya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Sedih? Iya, Kecewa? Tentu, bingung? Apa lagi..

Kalian tahu penyebabnya? Karna sejak seminggu terakhir pandangan Jisoo tak henti-hentinya melirik pemuda jangkung dengan gigi taring tajam yang memikat, mulai dari laki-laki sampai para gadis. Namun satu yang membuat Seungcheol merasa khawatir.

Ia takut Jisoo-nya yang polos –kalian harus mengerti proporsi polos yang dimaksud- akan terjerumus kedalam jurang srigala. Apalagi Mingyu sendiri tahu, Jisoo-nya itu belok.

"Ya, waktunya _break_!" seru Sonnyoung yang langsung menggandeng tangan Seokmin pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai dipenuhi oleh uap panas.

Seungcheol langsung menjatuhkan diri, ia menarik dirinya mendekat kearah tembok lalu mempelkan pipinya yang hangat pada tembok yang dingin sehingga terdengar suara helaan kecil dari bibirnya.

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan peluh sesaat. Suara langkah kaki yang menggema pergi menandakan satu persatu member mulai meninggalkan practice room dan segera pergi menuju mini market untuk berburu santapan.

Terkadang Seungcheol bingung, mengapa member lain masih membeli makanan? Padahal manager sudah membelikan ke-13 member sekotak _lunch box_.

Oh ya, Seungcheol lupa masalah Jisoo!

Ia kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati 4 orang tersisa didalam sana, mereka adalah Jisoo-nya, Hansol, Jihoon, dan Rrrr si srigala Mingyu.

Namun itu tidak terlalu penting, sekarang Seungcheol bangkit mengambil _lunch box_ -nya lalu duduk dihadapan Jisoo yang sudah mulai menyantap lunch box miliknya.

"Hai, _Bae~_ " sapa Seungcheol mengusap pipi gempal Jisoo.

Sementara Jisoo hanya menujukan senyum kucingnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang memakan makannya dengan sedikit menunduk, Jisoo malah duduk dengan tegak,kepalanya pun menghadap lurus kedepan, ia memasang wajah kagum tak lupa senyum malu-malu yang tak segan-segan ia tunjukan.

Tawa kecil terdengan dari bibir ranum dari lelaki bersurai hitam, untuk beberapa detik ia menunduk untuk menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya lalu kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kearah yang sama.

Awalnya Seungcheol tidak sadar dengan kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut, namun tawa kecilnya yang menggemaskan membuat senyuman Seungcheol mengembang dan mulai menegakan diri.

"apa yang kau tertawak-" ucapannya terhenti begitu sadar arah pandangan Jisoo bukan tertuju padanya.

Padahal awalnya ia pikir Jisoo menertawakannya karena cara makannya yang terlewat rakus, baiklah itu sih memang Seungcheol yang terlalu percaya diri. Pria itu mengikuti arah pandang Jisoo yang terhenti pada si srigala.

Demi Eugene Crab yang gila karena kehilangan uangnya. Mengapa, dari 1001 pria bahkan lebih, Jisoo terpikat kepada si srigala Mingyu?

Tidak tahukan ia kalau Mingyu itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepadanya? Kalau Mingyu memergoki Jisoo yang sedang menatapnya, ia pasti akan nekat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, walaupun ia sendiri tahu Jisoo sudah menjalin hubungan spesial dengannya. Ya.. namanya juga srigala.

Seungcheol yang merasa risih langsung memegang rahang Jisoo lalu mengubah arah pandangan Jisoo menjadi lurus menatapnya.

Bingung, Jisoo bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Aku ada disini _bae_.. apa yang sedang kau tatap?" ucap Seungcheol jengah.

"Mingyu dan Hansol yang sedang mengerjai Jihoon yang sedang tidur, kenapa?" jawab Jisoo santai sambil kembali menyuapkan katsu kedalam mulutnya.

Seungcheol memasang wajah sebal kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencoba membaca isi mata Jisoo yang terkadang lebih jujur dari ucapannya.

"Bohong"

"Tidak" balas Jisoo benar-benar santai, ia megambil beberapa potong brokoli yang Seungcheol sisih kan karna ia memang tidak suka brokoli.

"Aku tahu kau menatap Mingyu" kali ini ucapan Seungcheol dipenuhi oleh penekanan, dan semoga saja mata Jisoo berubah sehingga ia bisa melihat kejujuran kekasihnya.

Namun Jisoo tetaplah Jisoo, ia bertindak santai, memakan potongan brokoli dengan begitu normalnya seakan tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Lalu ia membalas "tidak, untuk apa menatapnya?"

Seungcheol membuang nafas kasar dan melemparkan sumpit yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan, makanannya memang belum habis, namun percuma ia sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"berhentilah bertingkah polos Jisoo, kadar kepolosan mu tidak separah ini, aku tahu, dan aku hafal dengan pasti" Seungcheol menambahkan " Sejujurnya aku penasaran kemana arah pandanganmu sebenarnya, kau melihat Mingyu kan? Jangan bohong! Kau bertingkah seolah melihat ketiganya, padahal kau sedang melihat Mingyu kan?"

Gerakan Jisoo terhenti, namun bukan terhenti dengan gerakan kaku, gerakkannya terhenti benar-benar sangat normal menandakan Jisoo tidak berbohong. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, tak lupa ia berkerut kening menatap Seungcheol bingung. Ini bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

"maksudmu?"

Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Jisoo! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

"Kau kenapa-"

"kau kira aku tak tahu? Sudah seminggu ini kau tak henti-hentinya menatap Mingyu"

"Cheol-"

"Aku tahu, aku tidak setinggi dia.."

"sebentar-"

"aku tahu tubuhku tidak sebagusnya"

"Honey-"

"Aku tahu , aku memang tidak setampan dia, tapi bisakah kau hargai aku sebagai pacarmu , Jis?"

"Seungcheol!"

"Cukup! Aku muak!" bentak Seungcheol kencang, tepat dihadapan wajah Jisoo. Ia langsung saja membereskan kotak _lunch box_ nya kemudian bangkit. " _Am I weird or are you weird? Ughh I don't know.. I'm just curious what's in your head_ " ucap Seungcheol sarkastik sebelum ia meninggalkan _practice room._

Dia tidak benar-benar pergi, ia hanya bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan berharap Jisoo mengejarnya. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Jisoo hanya menatap kearah pintu sesaat kemudian kembali menatap Mingyu dkk sambil terus tertawa.

Sialan.

.

.

.

Waktu pulang pun tiba, Seungcheol yang baru saja mandi dan berganti pakaian langsung saja memasukan baju-bajunya asal kedalam tas. Ia benar-benar _bad mood_ , jadi jangan salahkan ia karna tidak melipat baju-bajunya terlebih dahulu.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang berada disampingnya saling lirik, melihat betapa anehnya sikap hyung tertuanya tersebut. Dan dari kontak mata keduanya pun terselubung komunikasi rahasia yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya.

"Jangan bicarakan aku!" bentak Seungcheol sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Oh, sekarang ada tiga orang yang mengerti bahasa tersebut.

Wonwoo yang terlihat cuek langsung ikut berjalan disamping Seungcheol tanpa berniat untuk bertanya. Diujung lorong keduanya mendapati Jisoo sedang berdiri sambil bergumam, ia nampak menunggu seseorang, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungcheol.

Namun tanpa disangka Seungcheol hanya melewatinya dengan santai, tanpa menoleh, menyapa atau basa basi yang sering ia lakukan kepada Jisoo.

Pada awalnya Wonwoo tidak ingin ikut campur kedalam masalah hyungnya yang sedang naik darah, tapi ini benar-bar aneh melihat sang hyung yang mengabaikan kekasih tercintanya, langsung saja Wonwoo mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hyung tidak mengajaknya pulang? Dia sudah menunggumu dari satu jam yang lalu Hyung.."

Seungcheol mendesis " dia bukan menungguku, dia menunggu Mingyu"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati, Seungcheol pun terus mengabaikan Jisoo. Ya anggap saja itu sebagai hukuman sebagai ganjaran telah membohongi dan berusaha menduakan dirinya. Seungcheol berharap Jisoo menjadi sakit hati, merasa gerah akan jarak diantara keduanya, dan gemas ingin berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi harapan itu nampaknya sia-sia.

Jisoo seperti punya dunianya sendiri. Huh~ nampaknya pria itu benar benar tak mengerti soal perasaan, dan semua tingkah laku yang ia tunjukkan. Benar benar tak berperasaan. Mungkin saja kalau Seungcheol sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, ia sudah pasti akan dengan seluruh amarahnya mendatangi pria itu.

Ah ya, jangan lupakan juga perasaan malunya yang timbul karena ia kalah telak dalam permainannya sendiri. Meski terkadang memang di beberapa waktu Jisoo hendak melakukan kontak dengan Seungcheol, pria itu selalu saja mendapat pengabaian. Perasaannya hanya sekedar bertanya-tanya, tapi ia tidak pernah berniat untuk membenarkan perasaannya.

Jadi, kala Seungcheol nampak bersikap seperti menjauhinya, ia hanya bisa diam seolah mengerti apa yang pria itu inginkan. Waktu? Kesenjangan? Sendiri? Yah mungkin kurang lebih begitu. Jisoo memang polos hingga sering tak menyadari perasaan kekasihnya itu.

Dan lagi, Seungcheol seringkali salah tangkap. Pria manis itu hanya polos dan bukannya merasa tidak peduli, sayangnya Seungcheol tak bisa membedakan kedua hal itu. Dari pada waktunya terbuang buang untuk menunggu hal yang tak pasti seperti Seungcheol. Maka dari itu ia menggunakan waktunya untuk bercengkrama dengan member lain. Ah tidak semua member. Ia hanya memberi notice pada si srigala Mingyu. Hari hari berlalu dengan ganjal. Semua dilanda kebingungan lantaran sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Namun ironisnya, kedua pasang kekasih itu juga sama sama dilanda kebingungan. Mungkin tak lama lagi mereka akan hidup dalam negeri kebingungan yang antah berantah asal usulnya. Tak ada satupun yang mengerti dari bagaimana sikap Seungcheol yang kini mulai cuek dan tak peduli, lalu dengan sikap Jisoo yang terlihat lebih mementingkan Mingyu dibanding kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan ini sudah hari ke-7 setelah Seungcheol mengabaikan Jisoo, kekasihnya itu nampak anteng sendiri seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi, atau bahkan Jisoo tidak sadar kalau ini adalah sebuah masalah yang menyangkut pada jalinan kasih keduanya.

Sekarang dorm sepi karena member lain sedang pergi berbelanja bulanan, sehingga hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dorm. Baguslah, ia tidak perlu marah-marah lagi karna ia sendirian disini.

Seungcheol mengambil segelas air mineral lalu duduk disofa, ia terus menerus mengganti channel tv tanpa tahu acara televisi apa yang harus ia tonton sekarang. Dan pada akhirnya Seungcheol jengah sendiri, ia melempar remote tv asal kemudan bersandar dengan nyaman.

Ia pikir hanya ada dirinya sendiri dorm, taunya tidak, ada Jisoo juga disana, ia berjalan melewati Seungcheol menuju dapur. Sementara Seungcheol hanya bersikap tidak acuh, tapi.. mengapa gerakan Jisoo terlihat begitu kaku melewatinya?

Oh tidak, kuatkan keyakianmu Seungcheol, kau masih marah kepada Jisoo.

Seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi biru muda, ia sadar seseorang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sehingga ia tak dapat menatap televisi yang sebenarnya tidak ia tonton. Warna biru muda itu berasal dari baju yang Jisoo kenakan, ia sedang berdiri tepat dihadapn Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hendak bangkit lalu pergi menuju kamarnya, tapi saat ia baru saja berdiri, Jisoo langsung mencegahnya dengan mendorong kedua bahu Seungcheol kembali duduk disofa.

Tanpa mau berlama-lama, Jisoo langsung duduk dipangkuan Seungcheol dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Seungcheol, berulang kali Seungcheol berusaha mendorong Jisoo turun dari pangkuannya, namun usahanya sia-sia, walaupun sudah beberapa kali Jisoo jatuh dari pangkuannya, ia tetap bersikeras untuk duduk dipangkuan sang kekasih.

Sampai akhirnya Seungcheol mengalah, ia membiarkan Jisoo berada dalam posisi tersebut. Seungcheol tahu pasti, Jisoo pasti rindu kepadanya, maka dari itu Seungcheol membalas pelukan itu dengan memeluk kedua pinggang Jisoo dengan erat. Senyum Seungcheol mengembang, entah kenapa ia merasa senang akhirnya Jisoo mau bermaja lagi kepadanya.

" _What exactly is the problem? Tell me.."_ gumam Jisoo, menaruh dagunya pada ceruk leher Seungcheol, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada kepala Seungcheol.

Jisoo bertanya dengan bahasa inggris, untungnya ia sudah memperdalam kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya sehingga ia tidak perlu membuka kamus terlabih dahulu.

Seungcheol terdiam, terasa aneh saja.. karna ini percakapan pertamanya dengan Jisoo setelah 7 hari "kau harusnya tau"

"Mingyu? _are you being jealous_?" tanya Jisoo polos.

"Kau pikir? Kau bertingkah lebih kepada Mingyu, padahal kau itu hanya milikku, tapi ya.. aku sadar diri aku tidak setampan dia, aku tidak setinggi dia, tubuhku tidak sebagus miliknya-"

Jisoo menarik diri, menatap kedua bola mata Seungcheol dalam, tanpa melepas pelukannya " _Is it an inferiority complex?_ "

Dalam hati Seungcheol bertiak-teriak layaknya _fangirl_ melihat tingkah manja Jisoo, oh ya, ini pun kali pertamanya Jisoo berani menatapnya sedekat ini, wajahnya begitu polos dan sungguh menggemaskan.

Ngomong-ngomong Seungcheol masih dalam mode _freeze_ setelah Jisoo melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

" _Don't be mad at me.. I told you several times, I only have one person, Why don't you have more confidence? I've never compared you with anyone , don't be all self-conscious, i don't need anything else, you're bigger than anyone else to me_ "

Sebenarnya.. diulangi **sebenarnya** Seungcheol mau membalas ucapan Jisoo yang membuatnya senang bukan main, Jisoo adalah tipe seseorang yang pemalu dan lebih suka memendam dari pada mengakui sesuatu seperti itu.

Namun jisoo tidak memberinya kesempatan, karna setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung menyelimuti bibir Seungcheol dengan bibir ranum miliknya yang selama ini Seungcheol damba untuk ia kecup.

Seungcheol pun mengambil alih pemainan, setelah ia menggeser bibirnya untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya, langsung saja ia melumat bibir manis Jisoo, ia hanya berharap Jisoo tidak menarik diri setelah ia melumat bibirnya. Dan tanpa disangka, Jisoo malah mengikuti pemainan Seungcheol

Memang tidak berlangsung lama tautan keduanya terjalin, namun begitu berharga karna Jisoo yang memulainya duluan.

Jisoo menarik diri dan menatap Seungcheol penuh cinta dengan kedua pipi juga telinga yang berubah menjadi merah padam.

Seungcheol berani sumpah Jisoo benar-benar minta dilahap(?) secepatnya.

"tapi kenapa dari banyak pria kau memilih Mingyu?"

Berfikir, Jisoo membalas " tidak ada alasan"

"tidak ada?"

Ia mangguk mantap kemudaim membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Seungcheol " Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus menatap siapa, karna aku tidak dapat menatap wajahmu terlalu lama, kau terlalu tampan untukku" dan setelahnya Jisoo tertawa kecil, sama persis seperti saat ia menertawakan Hansol dan Mingyu yang sedang mengerjai Jihoon, namun kali ini lebih imut berkalilipat.

Jisoo mentap Seungcheol yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya, ia kembali tertawa, kemudain berkata " _It's cute, you're not acting like yourself_ " sebelum ia kembali hambur kedalam pelukan hangat kekasih tercintanya.

END

.

.

Author Note:

 _Omo! Omo! Yyenass bawa ff baru :3 maaf yang truth or dare belum lanjut.. karna ada sedikit permasalah di Seungcheol side a.k.a kak fika lagi sibuk ujian ini itu ._. dia minta maaf banget karna gak bisa fast update padahal banyak yang minta.._

 _Anyway aku terinspirasi dari lagu barunya Park Kyung ft. Eunha (Gfriend), waktu aku baca translatenya aku melting sendiri dan langsung ngacir/? Bikin ff ini ._. gimana menurut kalian? Jujur aja sebenernya aku lemah banget di ff romace jadi maaf banget kalo ff romanceku aneh2 gitu '-'_

 _Oh ya, bisa dibilang this the best day ever lah.. buat aku sih '-' karna hari ini di tumblr banyak banget postingan cheolsoo yang ngebuat aku berfikir yang iya/?_

 _Eh kepanjangan ya? Sorry hihihi xD_

 _Mind to read and review? Thanks for reading my story.._

 _Annyeong! Pyongg~_


End file.
